


Alfa

by Ciel_Phantomm



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: BL, M/M, Omegaverse, Yaoi
Language: עברית
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciel_Phantomm/pseuds/Ciel_Phantomm
Summary: No hay barrera, cerradura ni cerrojo que puedas imponer a la libertad de mi mente. Frase de Virginia Woolf, escritora británica.
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya, nishijima Daigo7Imura Kyotaro
Kudos: 3





	Alfa

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el primer trabajo Omegaverse que realizo, así que estoy abierto a cualquier aporte o corrección en mi descripción. De ante mano gracias por leer.

Las manos de su madre se aferraron con fuerza a los pequeños y escuálidos hombros. Su mirada era una muda suplica para que callara aquello que acababan de descubrir.  
―Nadie puede saberlo ―gimió ella con apenas un hilo de voz, aunque su mirada era una filosa daga que deseaba encajarse con fuerza en el centro de su psique, tatuarle de la manera más efectiva que era un secreto. ―Entiendes, nadie ―repitió con fuerza enterrando las uñas en la tierna carne.  
El vapor del agua caliente ascendía hacia el techo en volutas mientras el olor a shampoo y jabón de baño intentaban cubrir ese otro aroma que anunciaba al mundo lo que era. Le gritaba el lugar al que pertenecía. El horrible estigma que iba llevar a cuestas desde ese momento.  
―Entiendo ―respondió el niño con los ojos acuosos, casi tanto como su cabello castaño del que goteaba agua sobre su piel desnuda.  
Y lo entendía, Taichi Yagami lo entendía de una manera que pocos niños de su edad lo haría. Porque ser un omega era ya de por sí una desgracia, pero descubrir a sus tiernos tres años que además se trataba de uno de alto rango, y para rematar varón, significaba el final de su vida.  
―Si logramos que pases por Beta… ―musito ella esperanzada. ―Quizás…  
Beta, su madre quería que fuera un Beta. Uno más del montón. Nadie importante. Se conformaba con que Susumo, el esposo de ella, padre de él, no los matara a golpes tras descubrir su verdadera casta.  
Porque tener a un omega en la familia era lo mismo que tener un becerro, lo creces para ofrecerlo al mejor postor. No podía esperar gloria, honor, o reconocimiento. Pero ser un omega varón de rango alto era como sacarse la lotería de la mala suerte. Su padre en este punto podría simplemente mandar una publicación en cualquier red social y él sería entregado al maldito que pagara más.  
Las omegas mujeres al menos tenían derecho a estudiar, y estaban amparadas para no ser comprometidas al menos hasta la edad reproductiva, 15 o 16 años. Él podía ser negociado inmediatamente, por supuesto, con la mayor discreción posible porque es una aberración. Lo mismo que una mujer Alfa, aunque estas últimas al menos debido a su segundo género eran menos repudiadas. Un Alfa, siempre sería mejor que un Omega en cualquier caso.  
―Quiero ser un Alfa ―afirmó Taichi con las manitas en puños y la naricita en alto.  
―No puedes ―aseguró Yuuko con la voz estrangulándose en su garganta. Ay de su pequeño niño, tan lleno de infantil valor.  
―Puedo ser un Alfa. Yo seré un gran Alfa. ―En los ojos de Taichi una hermosa llama avivada por la determinación pareció arder con fiereza.  
―Si eso es lo que quieres… ―musitó ella apretando al niño contra su pecho. ―Entonces haré lo que este a mi alcance. Pero debes prometerme que vas a esforzarte. Que vas a ser el más fuerte, ágil, valiente y confiable Alfa de todos.  
―Lo seré mamá.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que este primer vistazo haya captado su atención.


End file.
